1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan delay controlling apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cooling fan for an electronic device, a computer for instance, stops rotating when the electronic device powers off. The remaining heat is dissipated slowly with the cooling fan having been shut down. The temperature in the electronic device can not be decreased quickly when the surrounding temperature is high.